My Love Story Shouldn't End Like This
by Choco-Milky-kun
Summary: Prequel to 'Can You Change Our Love Story' Not all love story would end as you think it would. That happened to Matt, who 'accidentally' cheated on Tai. What would Tai do when he know this? Just read the story and review please . . .


A/N : I just got this idea and tried to write it. I hope you'll like it. . .

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Digimon and never would.

* * *

The ray of the sun woke me up from my deep slumber. I tried to readjust my vision then took all of my surrounding.

It's the same bedroom that I and Tai have shared for the past 10 months. Yeah, 10 months, it felt so fast.

I, Yamato Ishida and my beloved Taichi Yagami has been dating for 10 months now. It's strange that the time felt so fast when you spent it with the one you loved.

I reached beside me to feel the form of the person I loved very much, the person that kept me warm in the night, the person that give it's light to make my life important.

I can feel it, the soft skin that I've used to touch every night when we made love of each other. I wrap my arms all over the form beside me, when the reality hit me.

Tai's gone for a week on a soccer camp with his team, he'll be back tomorrow. Then who's this form beside me?!

I got to a sitting position and tried to looked at the person beside me. Oh god, what have I done?!!

And to make it worse, I didn't have anything covered my body. Oh great, here I am in my bed all naked with a girl on the same bed with me and she's NAKED too.

Oh, who's this girl? I reached out and the girl faced me now. "SORA?!!!" I screamed. Sora awoke after I screamed her name, "Oh, hi Matt. What're you doing here?" she said with a sleepy tone.

Then her eyes became wide suddenly, "Matt, tell me what are you really doing here?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Ummmm, I also wanted to know what were we doing here, in my bedroom, and. . . . naked?" I still can't register what were really happening.

"Uso!!! This can't be happening," she stated, her sound wavering and she covered her face and started sobbing.

"No . . . this can't be . . . it's just not right," she started sobbing harder.

I'm too shocked to do anything. I can't believe it, I cheated on Tai. I destroyed the trust that we has build all this time. What should I do now?

* * *

It took a while to reassure Sora that everything will be okay. We have decided to pretend that nothing has happened that time.

I hope that everything will be okay like this.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm coming," I got up from the couch to answer the door.

I opened the door and I couldn't even blink until I was all covered with Tai's body.

"Yama, I misssssssss……. you," Tai said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I miss you too Tai, how's the camp?" I asked, happy that my beloved one has came back.

"It's awesome, we did many things there and of course we did a lot of soccer," he said with enthusiasm.

"That sounds really fun Tai,"

"Yeah I was having fun there, but I would be glad if you were there with me,"

"I wanted to, but you know I can't Tai…"

"Yeah, it's because of that stupid rules," he pouted.

"Don't get too upset Tai, now you're here and we're together again. Do you know what would be fun now that we're all alone Tai?" I stated with a mischievous expression and hoarse voice.

Tai got that lust-filled-looks on his eyes and grasped my hands. He took me to the bedroom and locked the door behind us, he started to kissed me all over and…

* * *

(This part of the story has been sensored by my brain and you must already know what's happening in this part)

* * *

It's been two months since Tai got back from the soccer camp. And guess what? Today is our 1st anniversary. I couldn't wait to give him his present, I've prepared it for the past month, and now I'm waiting until he get home, he said he needed to do something this morning.

Then the doorbell rang, oh that must be him! This'll be very great, our really really first anniversary.

I opened the door ready to gave Tai a hug when I saw the person in front of me. "Hi Sora, what's up?"

She got an uneasy look on her face then said "Could I talk to you Matt?"

I have a bad feelings about this, "Okay, please come in,"

We sat on the couch, then she started speaking. "Matt, I have a really bad news,"

Bulls eye, just like what I thought. This must be something bad.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Matt, I'm . . . I'm pregnant," No, no, no way. This shouldn't be like this, I must heard it wrong.

"Excuse me?" I asked tried to reassure myself.

"I'm pregnant, and it's your child," she got really nervous now.

"But how?" I couldn't believe what I've just heard.

"It's from that time when Tai has gone on his camping trip" she looked ready to faint now.

"Impossible, how could," I didn't get to finish my sentence when I heard a loud bang on the living room door.

There stood Tai, face wet because of tears and a very sad and upset look on his face.

"How. . . how. . . how could you do this to me Yama?" He choked on his words.

"Wait Tai, let me explain this," I tried to explain it to him.

He got really mad and started yelling "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU CHEATED ON ME WHEN I WAS GONE!!! How can you,.. how dare you do this to me? And with her, our own best friend!!! I can't believe you, I think you love me,"

"But I really love you Tai. Just let me explain this,"

"BULLSHIT!!! Love my ass, you never loved me from the first place, if you love me you wouldn't do this!" he stated, tears streaming down his face. Then he throw something at me and run away, I tried to chase after him but I couldn't find him.

I got back, then I saw the things that Tai had thrown at me, it's a pair of bracelet with the same design of our name 'Tai & Yama – Forever'.

* * *

It shouldn't be like this, it's our first anniversary and I destroyed it. I'm such a fool… I spent our 'first anniversary' day crying my heart out.

After that incident, I tried to called Tai, but he never answered it. I tried to come to his parents' house but they said he didn't came there. Tai just never come back, I've been search for him everywhere but I couldn't find him. Tai really disappeared from my life, until now I still keep loving him. But because of my own foolishness, I've made my love story with him to a sad ending.

_-OWARI-_


End file.
